gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Toto
Toto, or Subject 1-01, is a 12-year-old boy with the ability to tell truth from lie, kept at a secret military base until being discovered in Plague. Description Toto is tall, skinny and lanky, with spiky black hair that goes down to his waist. He is roughly twelve years old and is described as being extremely pale with eyes that are often glazed over. When Brianna meets him, she describes him as creepy and strange-looking. Seven months all alone with very little to do turned Toto clinically insane. He is now unable to stop telling the truth, and that is almost all he can ever say. He does not seem to notice people or care how they treat him, and also talks to Spidey - even though the original Spider-Man head he spoke to was destroyed, Toto still has conversations with Spidey and asks him questions about himself. Power and abilities Toto is a human lie detector, with the ability to tell truth from lies. Although his ability is impressive, it is not infallible, as the extent of the truth is based on what the speaker "believes" to be true. He also seems to be able to tell, to some degree, what the speaker really means. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Toto was torn away from his family and friends to go to a secret air base, where he was experimented on and given the name Subject 1-01, although he was treated well. He formed a friendship with the other test subject, Darla, and when she tried to escape and died in the process, Toto was greatly angered and saddened. ;Gone, Hunger and Lies During the events of Gone, Hunger and Lies, Toto found himself alone. He quickly ran out of food and was forced to live on Nutella for over half a year, and in that time with no one to talk to and nothing to do except read, he went clinically insane and started talking to a Spider-Man head. ;Plague Toto is found by Sam, Jack, and Dekka in a military base. He is dressed in his Spiderman suit and was sitting in the corner on a stack of Nutella. He ran into his giant Spiderman doll compartment and told Sam, Jack, and Dekka about what he knew about the FAYZ. He was a part of a government study where they would perform studies on him and subject 1-02. He was the only one to survive, and the government quit the study shortly before the FAYZ began. He plays a semi important role in this book, as he reveals that Drake is lying to try to provoke Sam and Dekka to get them to fight. ;Fear Toto travels to the lake with Sam at the end of Plague and is used in Fear as the truth teller for the council. He often annoys Sam and Dekka. ;Light In Light, Toto travels with Sam and Edilio trying to convince Caine to go with Sam to kill Gaia and subsequently rescue Diana. No more is said about Toto and his fate is unknown. Notes *Both Sam and Brianna recognize Toto from before the FAYZ, even though Sam went to Perdido Beach School and Brianna went to Coates. Like Brittney, he was possibly a Perdido Beach resident sent to Coates. *Some of Toto's interests include Lord of the Rings and Transformers. *Like Duck Zhang, Toto seems to have some form of multiple-personality disorder. *Toto mentions in Plague that his father often took him fishing. *Michael Grant has hinted multiple times that Toto survived the FAYZ. **When asked about Toto's fate, Grant said "Sadly Toto was at a Trump rally, wouldn't stop telling the truth and was beaten up."Toto's fate 1 **He commented that Toto "tried to get job in politics or media, realized there was no market for truth tellers, checked self into mental hospital."Toto's fate 2 **Grant has also said he's working for Judge Judy.Toto's fate 3 **He has also said he was rescued by the real Spiderman, and added "No one saw that coming."Toto's fate 4 **Grant has admitted to not knowing whether or not Toto survived, but likes to think that he's annoying people to death by endlessly speaking the truth.Toto's fate 5 ***This means Toto could be naturally good at telling truth from lie as he would have lost his power. **However, he explained that he left Toto's true fate unknown deliberately, as he wanted people to be able to spin the story in their own heads.Toto's fate 6 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light